U.S. Pat. No. 8,371,454 has disclosed a conventional rack system, which comprises a bracket assembly for installing a chassis to a rack, and is incorporated herein by reference.
The rack of the conventional rack system has a plurality of holes, and the bracket assembly of the conventional rack system has a bracket, a base and a fastening member, wherein the bracket has a plurality of bracket holes. The base is securely connected to the bracket and has multiple connection members located corresponding to the bracket holes. The fastening member is pivotally connected to the bracket and includes a resilient leg and a fastening arm which has at least one fastening portion. One of the connection members of the base is inserted into one of the holes of the rack, and the fastening portion of the fastening arm is hooked to the rack. However, the conventional rack system lacks of a mechanism for installing the chassis to the rack, such that the chassis may slip off from the rack easily to damage the equipment or cause injury.
The present invention intends to provide a slide assembly which is able to secure the chassis in the rack.